Andrew Sean Brooks
Andrew Sean Brooks '''born as '''Feste Brooks '''is a wizard roleplayed by Mentis Ludos. Andrew began his life as a peaceful druid, he developed a taste for adventure and the world around him as he was trapped on White Wolf Mountain. This triggered a series of events to fill his everlasting joy of learning and adventuring, which eventually led Andrew to the Academy of Heroes, where he currently resides as a student learning melee combat and magic. Personality Andrew is always seeking knowledge, thinking of new ways of how to do things logically, he often spends a great deal of time of making choices and studying, however that does not hinder his ability to be social and have fun. Andrew is usually bright, enthusiastic, and sometimes a bit wild when he gets his hands on alcohol. He is often quiet and shy around people who doesn't know. Appearance Facial Andrew's facial features are quite similar to that of his father, having a somewhat pointed nose and a gently rounded jaw-line. Andrew's skin is noted to be fair, slightly tanned, and clean. Bodily Andrew is described often to be thin and scrawny, although not terribly muscular, he does show signs of daily training and exercises. Andrew prefers to wear his usual green and brown tunic, tied across his waist is an elaborate leather belt and matching leggings with multiple pockets and pouches to store assorted goodies. Although not often, the former druid wears a dark green cloak with a Guthixian symbol pattern at the bottom of it. Andrew typically isn't seen in heavy armor but is usually seen in light weight armor in battle. Attires Andrew Brooks Attire2.jpg|Andrew in his regular attire. History The Beginning Andrew was born in the peaceful druid village of Taverley. Growing up with his little sister, and his parents. As Andrew grew up over the years, he was taught by wise druids and seers from the village, from the basics of potions and beasts to the extent of magic. Trapped on White Wolf Mountain Andrew at the age of sixteen was chosen to lead an expedition through White Wolf Mountain, armed with staves and knives, Andrew along with five other druids made their way up the mountain. A storm was brewing, regardless of an older druid's decision to go back, Andrew urged his fellow companions to push forward. The group was forced to stop and rest in a small cave occupied by the old huntsman named Cyriac. The group lived off of their rations and Cyriac's supply of food for a week until the hunter died of his age. The storm died down and the druids buried Cyriac. Andrew later led his druidic friends down the mountain and into Taverley. The Burthrope Imperial Guard Andrew joined the Burthrope Imperial Guards, regardless of his parent's decision, however his grandfather, a wise druid, supported Andrew's decision. Andrew was trained quickly by Captain Ademar Browne. Training sessions were harsh but Andrew had managed to pull through, nothing of major importance happened during his life as a guard, with the exception of a few troll attacks. Five Years Later Five years later, Andrew returned back to Taverley. He soon finished his studies as druid, leaning more in the druidic art of herblore. Andrew then became a student at the "Southern Academy of Magicks" up until it closed down. He was a Falador guard for a few weeks during King Oliver's reign ,but as soon as Oliver left Falador, Andrew followed the former King into Burthrope where he became part of the Burthrope guard once again. Andrew soon left Burthrope to return back to his adventures. The young druid later wandered around the forests between Taverley, to Falador, and down to Port Sarim, where he was taught how to fish and cook by a drunk pirate. The Alchemist's Guild Andrew founded the Alchemist's Guild on the 5th of Raktuber in Varrock. The Guild was opened briefly, as Andrew frantically finished potion orders, with teachers and other students, he hoped to help others learn more about the druidic art of herblore. Andrew, believing he should finish his magical studies, left the guild in possession of his father up until the guild was officially closed down three weeks later. The Academy of Heroes Andrew then joined the Academy of Heroes, with hopes of finishing his magical studies and his skill with a sword. His first magic teacher was a wizard known as Syer Rzzar and his fremennik warrior teacher was Bonthar Hunt. Capture The Flag Andrew participated in a "Capture The Flag" game at the Academy. Before the game, Andrew cut most of the cacti around the Academy, filling them up in vials of water, throughout the battle, Andrew fought against "Leanna Snide," a woman who had begun teaching him fire magic, of the opposing team. He fought well using water magics, but lost against her, Resulting in his left arm being extremly burnt and Andrew passing out. Leanna dragged him to the medical room where his burns were healed. The Cyclopes Andrew along with other students were ambushed by a trio Cyclops at the Academy. The first cyclops let out a charge of energy into a room, Andrew still standing strong attempted to put up a fight against the beast along with the rest of the students. Andrew was blasted into the fountain, before the Cyclops was slain, it exploded, supposably having "rubium" under his armor. The students were being cared for in the infirmary, as second cyclops came in, the second cyclops was then slain, this time without the rubium. A third cyclops, the largest out of the other two, caused even more destruction, took the unconscious Andrew and teleported away. Later in the day a group of people composed of strong men defeated the cyclops in his lair along with saving Andrew, taking him back to the Academy. Syer's Wedding Andrew was Syer's best man in the wedding in the Academy of Heroes, the wedding, being interupted by Aranitus Aren. As Aranitus and Syer quarreled, the rest of the people went to the dining room. Andrew sat in the corner sipping his cup of water, as a few others drinking vodka. Andrew, who never tried vodka, asked for a cup, as he chugged the glass down, it was enough for him to be knocked out cold, sitting on the bench, his head face down on the table. A few minutes later, a very drunk Evgeni puked all over the table Andrew was sitting on, splattering it all over him. The Attack Some mercenaries attacked the Academy, Andrew being one of the few present there calmly tried to escort the mercenaries out, which resulted in them attacking. Someone fired a bolt in Andrew's right shoulder, and an arrow to his left arm, being terribly wounded. Andrew would have died, if it wasn't for Syer, who teleported them both out to safety. The Ogre The Academy recieved word from scouts that an ogre was heading towards the Academy, everyone prepared as the ogre smashed through the gate, big, fat, armoured head to toe, with a maul. The ogre wrekced havoc as everyone made attempts to stop him, swords slashing, arrows firing, and spells blasting in the air. The ogre captured Katrina, running through the strykewyrm fields and into a cave over a waterfall, the academy members and Andrew followed the tracks and into the cave, fighting off the ogre, Andrew threw a vial of acid at the ogre's head, as the ogre's flesh burned with agony, the cave started to collapse, Andrew dived out of the entrance, Holden being the last to come out. Everyone realized that Grandmaster Elrond, was still the collapsed cave, saddened by his "death", everyone returned to The Academy. The Masquerade A masquerade ball was being held at the Academy one night, Andrew approached, wearing a sky blue jacket with matching trousers, along with a '''smiling mask. ( Sock Mask. ) Andrew, somewhat shy, stood in the corner watching everyone dance. One person however, caught Andrew's attention. A man drinking meade out of a barrel. Andrew approached the man, it was Bonthar Hunt, Andrew's former warrior teacher. The two greeted each other, and Bonthar gave him a barrel, Andrew took a few chugs and immediatly became drunk. The druid tripped and some of the meade hit Bonthar's skull mask. Bonthar looked at his reflection in the water, believing that the skull was actually his, and Andrew melted off his skin. After awhile, and pulling off the mask, the two finally came to a conclusion that Bonthar grew his skin back, Andrew wandered out of the Academy, and fell drunk in the streets of Al Kharid for the night. Andrew woke up the next morning and went back to the Academy to finish his studies on Earth magic assigned by his new teacher, Rajesh. The Sixth Age and Training As a result of Guthix's death, Andrew mourned the loss of Guthix with his fellow druids briefly. His lessons at the Academy haven't halted, as Andrew had gotten two new teachers, Ryo Cam, his warior teacher and Holden Wallace. Ryo Cam had begun training Andrew in the art of dueling while Holden started teaching Andrew the basics of Blood Magick. A few weeks later, due to Ryo's absence, Andrew's melee teacher was replaced with Elrond, one of the Grandmasters of the Academy, however Elrond soon left, leaving Andrew to learn from Faramel, another melee teacher. The Eastern Lands Andrew heard rumors of an expedition to the Eastern Lands, while he was preparing, he missed the ship by a few hours. Andrew, being the cheeky monkey he is, hid in a merchant ship that was heading the same direction as the expedition ship. After a long journey on the ocean and feasting on bread rations, the merchant ship finally arrived at a small port town, he finally followed the tracks left by the expedition crew and arrived at their camp. As soon as Andrew entered the camp, he was welcomed by Michael Lumator and given food. Just as Andrew finished eating his soup, dozens of mysterious shadow creatures surrounded the camp and took away a girl named Seana. Michael was saddened because of this and the expedition came to a minor halt. Andrew soon found out Michael's true intentions, to slay a mighty dragon, scared out of his mind and what has just happened hours before, Andrew quickly wrote a note and ran all the way back to the merchant ship docked at the port town. Andrew hid behind a few crates in the ship, the merchant ship soon departed the next morning. Home Andrew spent many weeks on the ship, hiding and stealing food rations. The ship docked at Port Sarim and Andrew used his remaining energy to teleport to Al Kharid, there he met an old friend of his, Elrond. The next day, he talked with Michael and Evgeni, both were not pleased with Andrew's decision to leave so soon. The journey to the Eastern Lands literally scarred Andrew's mind, causing him to be rather timid and shy as of now. The Pig Balance Strength Through Chaos Confinement Strength Through Chaos II (The Return of Zamorak) Trivia *Andrew was born as Feste Brooks, but his parents changed his name a few months after his birth. *Andrew's been at the Academy of Heroes since July 15th, 2012. *Andrew was the first character created by Ghostly and also the most developed out of all of his characters. *He is a vegetarian. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Guthixian Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral